gaslightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jessica Brooks
thumb|Jessie BrooksJessica Maria Brooks, später Finnigan, genannt Jessie, Jess, Sommersprosse, Farmgirl, oder, Gott bewahre, Blondie, war eine begeisterte Pilotin aus den Grasslands der Insel Zephyr, die am 16. April 1898 ÆsT im kleinen Ort Sunnyside geboren wurde. Aussehen, Kleidung und Merkmale Körper Jessie war mit 1,58m Körpergröße eher klein und hatte eine schlanke, aber feminine Figur, mit weiblichen Rundungen, die sie allerdings meist unter schlabberiger Pilotenkleidung versteckte. Aufgrund ihres mädchenhaften Auftretens, wurde sie stets für jünger gehalten, als sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte blaue Augen und blonde, geflochtene Zöpfe. Ihr ganzer Körper war von unzähligen bräunlichen Sommersprossen bedeckt, die ihr ein jugendliches, leichtlebiges Aussehen verliehen. Über die Seite von ihrem Hals verlief eine lange Narbe bis auf die Schulter, die sie sich bei ihrem Flugzeugabsturz in der Ausbildung der GAF zugezogen hatte. Eine weitere zog sich länglich über den Unterschenkel, wo sie während der Lieferung von der Tragfläche der auseinanderbrechen Kitty Hawk getroffen worden war. Auf ihrem rechten Oberarm hatte sie die Insignie der Kriegsflotte, ein Zahnrad mit Flügeln, eintätowiert. Eine zweite Tätowierung befand sich auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Eine Reihe von senkrecht ineinandergreifenden Zahnrädern, die sich von den Hüften bis zum Knie erstreckten. Sie war stets von einer schwarzen Schicht aus Ruß und Motorenöl bedeckt und von einem ständigen Werkstattgeruch umgeben. Sie Sprache beschrieb Nathan stets als helles Zwitschern in einem deutlich erkennbaren, aber nicht voll ausgeprägten Bluegrass-Dialekt aus den Grasslands, der noch nicht vom Smog in der Stadt verdorben und beschmutzt worden war. Ihr Gang war eher unelegant und ließ deutlich durchblicken, dass sie von einer Farm auf dem Land kam. Kleidung Für gewöhnlich trug Jessie einen dicken Pilotenoverall und eine lederne, pelzbewährte Fliegerjacke. Dazu kamen ein paar alte, rußbefleckte Pilotenhandschuhe aus rotbraunem Leder und zwei einfache Arbeitsstiefel. Im Laufe der Zeit legt sie eine richtige Sammlung von Jacken mit verschiedenen Aufnähern an: Von der Æro Force, von ihrer eigenen Firma, Finnigan & Brooks, und von Ouroboros. Ihre Pilotenbrille hatte sie immer um den Hals hängen und an ihrem schweren Gürtel baumelten ständig diverse Werkzeuge und Gerätschaften, die ständig klimpernd gegeneinanderschlugen. Selbst wenn sie sich mal schick machte, durften diese beiden Accessoires niemals fehlen. Darüber hinaus waren die Taschen ihres Overalls mit allem möglichen Kram vollgestopft. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte sie immer die nötige Ausrüstung dabei, um so ziemlich Alles zu reparieren. Um den Hals trug sie ein kleines, goldenes Medaillon zum aufklappen, indem sich zwei Fotos befanden. Zuerst eins von ihrem verstorbenen Navigator, der während ihres erstens Flugzeugunglücks ums Leben kam, und später dann von Nathan Finnigan, ihrem späteren Ehemann, und ihrem geliebten Flugzeug, der Kitty Hawk. Charakter, Eigenschaften und Einstellung „Ich bin kein Soldat, ich bin Pilot. Und ich wollte auch niemals Leute abschießen, ich wollte immernur Fliegen.“ - Jessie Charaktereigenschaften Jessie liebte die ganze Welt und das Leben ansich. Sie sprühte nur so vor Lebensfreude, war stets gut drauf, immer positiv, und in jeder Situation optimistisch. Sie glaubte an das gute im Menschen und verbreitete mit ihrem sanften, freundlichen Gemüt sofort gute Laune, wo immer sie auch ihn kam. Ihre Unbeschwertheit war geradezu ansteckend und da sie quasi zu jeder Tageszeit strahlte, bezeichnete sie ihr späterer Ehemann Nathan Finnigan regelmäßig als Sonnenschein. Oft bedurfte es bei ihr gar nicht viel Zutun, um aus schwierigen Situationen wieder herauszukommen, da ihre positive Ausstrahlung und ihr unbedarfter, kindlicher Charme vieles für sie erledigten. Außerdem hatte sie ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein und überschätzte sich damit manchmal ein wenig. Allerdings wirkte sie damit keineswegs Arrogant und nahm das Ganze selbst auch mit Humor. Trotz ihres unschuldigen Aussehens war sie oftmals ziemlich freizügig und spielte nur zu gern mit ihren weiblichen Reizen, wie es zugeknöpfte Städterinnen niemals könnten. Gegen Victoria van Dyck allerdings, mit der sie während der Lieferung ebenfalls bekanntschaft machte, wirkte sie allerdings fast schon wieder schüchtern. Außerdem neigte sie hin und wieder auch mal zum Rot anlaufen, wenn sie bemerkte, es in ihrem gedankenlosen Überschwang ein wenig übertrieben zu haben. Aufgrund ihrer positiven Weltsicht war Jessica eher friedlicher Natur und verzichtete auf unnötige Gewalt, auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer Zeit beim Militär gut schießen konnte und ein ausgezeichneter Kampfpilot war. Der Flotte war sie nur beigetreten, um von den besten Piloten Gaslights zu lernen, nicht um andere abzuschießen. Aber es gab auch Schattenseiten in ihrem sonst so sonnigen Wesen. Da Jessie maßgeblich für den Tod ihres früheren Freundes und Navigators verantwortlich war, plagten sie stets schwere Schuldgefühle, die sie verdrängte. Manchmal wusste sie nicht, ob sie jemals wieder ein Flugzeug besteigen wollte, und nächsten Moment überwog dann wieder ihre Leidenschaft am Fliegen. Immer wenn jemand die Kriegsflotte, oder ihren damaligen Freund erwähnte, änderte sich ihre Laune schlagartig ins absolut Depressive. Dieser Zustand hielt zwar meist nur für kurze Zeit an, aber dennoch schaffte sie es schließlich nur durch Nathan, diese Sache nach Jahren endlich zu verarbeiten. Interessen & Fähigkeiten Jessica war eine in Technik verliebte Flugzeugnärrin, leidenschaftliche Pilotin und Bastlerin. Dahingehend war sie sehr selbstbewusst und hielt sich für eine sehr gute Pilotin, womit sie wohl auch recht hatte. Sie liebte das Fliegen über alles und konnte stundenlang über diverse Gerätschaften, oder Luftschiffe und deren technische Spezifikationen reden, ohne dass es ihr zu langweilig wurde. Außerdem hatte sie eine Ausbildung in erster Hilfe. Ihr Lieblingsgadget war ein mechanischer, dampfbetriebener Turboschraubenschlüssel des Modells „Mr. Schraubi“ von Kurbelfix Co, der selben Firma, die auch ihren automatischen Dietrich „Mr. Lockpick“ hergestellt hatte. Nachdem sie Mr. Schraubi verloren hatte, wirkte sie danach wochenlang fast ein wenig betrübt. Sie kaute andauernd Kaugummis und ihr Lieblingsgetränk war Doctor Mitchell’s Newton Cola. Außerdem war sie eine begabte Mechanikern und hielt es für selbstverständlich, alle Reparaturen an ihrem Flugzeug selbst auszuführen. Sie versuchte über den Wolken stets unabhängig zu sein und wollte weder ein geliehenes oder gestelltes Flugzeug, noch einen Mechaniker, von dem sie Abhängig sein würde. Ihr rot lackiertes, eigenhändig umgebautes und bemaltes Flugzeug, die Kitty Hawk, eine alte 1905er GLA-234 Steambird, war ihr ein und alles. Sie steckt all ihr Geld in die Maschine und nahm dafür sogar bewusst schlechtere Lebensumstände in kauf. Nachdem es während der Lieferung bei ihrer Bruchlandung zerstört wurde, kaufte sie ein Nachfolgemodell und richtete es genauso her wie ihre alte Maschine. Sie nannte das neue Flugzeug einfach Kitty Hawk II. Abneigungen Man durfte Jessica niemals "Blondie" nennen. Das war das einzige, was sie bis aufs Blut reizte. Wenn sie eine Sache auf der Welt hasste, dann war es das. Sie hatte dann immer das Gefühl, man mache sich über sie lustig und zweifle ihre Kompetenz an. Neben Blondie, mochte sie ebenfalls ihren zweiten Namen Maria nicht und erwähnte in der Regel nichtmal, dass dieser überhaupt existierte. Genauso war es mit Farmgirl, da sie die arroganten Piloten der zephyrischen Oberschicht in der Ausbildung sie immer so nannten. Allgemein war ihr Verhältnis zu den Grasslands eher gespalten. Zwar liebte sie ihre Heimat, doch andererseits bildete sie sich auch sehr viel darauf ein, es in der Großstadt geschafft zu haben. Zusätzlich sah sie es mit gemischten Gefühlen, dass sie oft für jünger gehalten wurde. Sie sah sich selbst schon in jungen Jahren als Profi bei ihrer Arbeit und als unabhängige erwachsene Frau, die man nicht wie ein Kind zu behandeln, oder abschätzig Blondie zu nennen hat. Darüber hinaus war sie auf den adligen Nachwuchs von Gaslight nicht sehr gut zu sprechen, da viele von ihnen aufgrund ihrer Herkunft hohe Ränge in der Aero Force bekleideten, ohne dabei besonders gute Piloten zu sein. Allerdings bewunderte sie Wing Commander Xenia Nightingale, die sich im Gegensatz zum Rest der einstigen Adels den Ruf der besten Kampfpilot der Welt allein durch ihre Taten erarbeitet hatte und nicht wegen ihrem Titel als Baronesse von Blackenwood gefeiert wurde. Freizeit & Hobbies Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie vor allem damit, an ihrem Flugzeug herumzuschrauben, oder billige SciFi Roman- und Comichefte zu lesen, wie zum Beispiel die Abenteuer von „Captain Peanut.“ Ihr favorisiertes Magazin war das als furchtbarer Schund verschriene „Strange Storys Magazin.“ Außerdem kaufte sie jeden Monat die neusten Ausgaben von mindestens zwei verschiedenen Luftschiff- oder Pilotenmagazinen. Zur Auswahl standen dabei Æro-Adventures, Gears and Gadgets, Spinning Props und Æro Age News. Die Kaufentscheidung traf sie dabei danach, welche Titelstory sie gerade am interessantesten fand. Lebenstraum und Ziele Ihr Traum war es außerdem, einmal in der Rubrik „Parade der Asse“ in Æro Age News abgebildet zu werden. Ein Traum, der sich allerdings nie erfüllt hat. Aber dafür rettete sie mehrmals die Welt und hatte eigentlich kein Problem damit, nie ein Star geworden zu sein. Ein Fliegerass war sie so oder so. Beziehungen Da Jessie aufgrund der geringen Kosten lange Zeit in den Tunneln von Rapture Falls lebte, hat sie eine gute Beziehung zu den dort unten lebenden Obscurianern, die den Großteil ihrer Freunde darstellen. Ihre beste Freundin ist allerdings Samantha „Sparks“ O’Neill, die Chefmechanikern der HMS Amaranth, dem Flagschiff von Ouroboros. Die beiden lernten sich 1918 während der Jagd nach der Puzzlebox an Bord des roten Zeppelins kennen und hielten daraufhin für viele weitere Jahre engen Kontakt miteinander. Biografie Kindheit Jessica wurde am 16. April 1898 als einzige Tochter von Henry und Marie-Ann Brooks in Sunnyside in den Grasslands von Zephyr geboren. Sie liebte das Land, aber sehnte sich immer nach dem Himmel. Schon früh machte sie ihre ersten Flugversuche in einem alten Sprühflugzeug und brachte sich quasi selbst das Fliegen bei. Die Æro Force Nach der Septemberrevolution und dem Unabhängigkeitskrieg, beschloss Jessie, nach Gaslight zu gehen und der Æro Force beizutreten, um dort von echten Profis zu lernen, wie man wie ein Kampfpilot fliegt. Die Æro Force suchte nach dem verheerenden Krieg mehr Freiwillige als jemals zuvor und da sie ein echtes Naturtalent war, nahm man sie schnell in die Flotte auf. Dort lernte sie auch ihren Navigator kennen, mit dem sie wenig später eine Beziehung begann, die kurz darauf in einer Tragödie enden sollte. Aufgrund eines leichtinnigen und fahrlässigen Manövers von Jessie, die ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt hatte, stürzte ihre Maschine während eines Trainingsfluges mitten über dem Sky Haven Airfield ab, wodurch ihr Navigator ums Leben kam und zwei Mitglieder der Bodencrews schwer verletzt wurden. Daraufhin entließ man sie unehrenhaft aus der Kriegsflotte von Gaslight. Söldnerleben Jessie war tief traumatisiert und kam nicht über den Verlust, den sie selbst verursacht hatte, hinweg. Dennoch überwiegte die Liebe zum Fliegen und mit ihrem letzten Ersparten kaufte sie sich die Kitty Hawk und zog in die heruntergekommene Unterstadt, um das Flugzeug irgendwie bezahlen zu können. Um wieder Geld zu verdienen, nahm sie einen Job bei den zwielichtigen Söldner der Detektei von Allan McCreedy an und arbeitete einige Zeit lang als Pilotin für sie. Allerdings war sie mit der Arbeit nicht wirklich zufrieden, wurde ständig in Schießerein verwickelt und war gezwungen, Dinge an der Grenze zur Legalität zu tun, während sie ständig den Belästigungen der Söldner ausgesetzt war. Die Lieferung 1917 bekam Jessie, zusammen mit ihren Kollegen Alexander Fletcher und Henry Taylor den Auftrag, einen Kurier aus Gaslight zu schützen, der ein wichtiges Paket ins Eastern Empire befördern sollte. Dieser Bote war Nathan Finnigan, mit dem Jessie sofort Freundschaft schloss. Jessie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 19 Jahre alt. Im Laufe der Mission stellte sich heraus, dass Fletcher und Taylor in Wahrheit Luftpiraten wahren, die hinter dem Päckchen her waren und Jessie schlug sich auf Nathans Seite, der fest entschlossen war, seinen Auftrag zu beenden. Sie flohen mit der Kitty Hawk von ihrem sinkenden Frachter und stürzten über dem Dschungel von Nekomicia ab, wo sie von dunklen Kultisten und den Piraten von Captain Gregory Mayflows Bande verfolgt wurden. Jessie wurde bei dem Absturz schwer verletzt und fühlte sich wieder an die Ereignisse während der Æro force erinnert, aber Nathan half hier darüber hinwegzukommen und die Sache schließlich nach Jahren ganz zu verarbeiten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Paket ein mysteriöse, außerirdische Artefakt war, mit dem die Kultisten den dunklen Gott Thamaugul beschwören wollten. Sie nahmen Jessie als Geisel und bereiteten das Ritual vor, durch Nathan schaffte es, sie mit der Hilfe der Piraten und der Ghost Squadron von Xenia Nightingale zu retten. Später besiegten sie den Gott vollständig. Airship Couriers Danach zogen Jessie und Nathan zusammen in die Vorstadt von Lamplight, eröffneten die kleine Kurierfirma „Finnigan & Brooks“ und heirateten Bald darauf. Sie bekamen eine Tochter namens Christina. Ermordung Bei einem Routineflug ungefähr 10 Jahre später wurde Jessie von ihren verräterischen Auftraggebern erschossen, was Nathan dazu veranlasste, seine Frau zu rächen. Dieses Ereignis prägte außerdem entscheidet das weitere Leben von Christina Finnigan, die fest entschlossen war, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten. Kategorie:Personen